A Messer Christmas
by Dantana15
Summary: This is a Christmas story that I thought of. Danny and Lindsay and Lucy all spend Christmas together. R&R. AND HAVE FUN READING


A Christmas story.

**So here is a Christmas story that I thought of hope you all enjoy it. And if you are reading my other story, **_**The Family Disaster, **_**then I will be updating that story soon. There will also be another Christmas story soon, just need to write it up.**

"Mommy, Mommy" Lucy Messer shouted running into her parents room. "Mommy Daddy, ITS CHRISTMAS!" Lucy then yelled, jumping on the bed.

Lindsay opened her eyes to see her 5 year old daughter jumping on the bed "ITS CHRISTMAS MOMMY" Lucy shouted.

"I know sweetie, you want to open your presents?" Lindsay asked sitting up

"YES PLEASE" Lucy shouted again jumping off of the bed and running into the family room. Lindsay laughed and turned to where Danny was still sleeping, she bent down and kissed Danny softly on the lips. Danny replied by bringing his hands up to cup her face and deepen the kiss. After the need for oxygen got too much, they both broke away, they both had their foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas" Danny whispered to his wife.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Lindsay whispered back, "We better go and let Lucy open her presents" Lindsay then added getting off of her husband.

Just then they heard the sound of their little girl getting impatient. "Mommy, come on, I wanna open presents" Lucy yelled to her mom.

"She takes after you, you know Danny" Lindsay said walking to the door "Just comin' don't open ANY presents" Lindsay called down the hall to her daughter.

"Oh!" Lucy said sadly

"You comin'" Lindsay asked Danny

"Yeah, just wanna wake up first" Danny said sitting up in the bed.

"Okay, I'll be with Lucy then" Lindsay told Danny, and then walked out of the room.

"Alright"

When Lindsay got to the family room she saw Lucy sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor with one of the biggest presents in front of her. Lucy turned around when she saw her mother's shadow

"Can I open this one now?" Lucy asked

"Wait till Daddy get here" Lindsay told Lucy standing behind the sofa.

"You can open them now Lucy" Danny told Lucy wrapping his arms around Lindsay and resting his chin on her shoulder. Lucy started to rip the paper of the present to reveal a big princess castle. Danny and Lindsay moved from the back of the sofa and to the front of Lucy so then they could record her face when she saw what the present was.

Lucy saw what the present was and she squealed with excitement, she looked up at her mom and dad with a huge smile on her face.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" Lucy shouted happily

"You're welcome baby" Danny said

"You want to open another one before breakfast?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, please" Lucy said looking for another present.

Lucy found a little envelope and traced the name on the front before showing her mom and dad, "this one?" Lucy asked, not knowing if it was her present

Lindsay looked at the envelope and nodded her head to her daughter. Lucy opened the letter and looked at the picture of a black stallion. Lindsay walked to her daughter and sat down behind her and pulled her onto her lap and read the letter.

"To Lucy, happy Christmas, hope that you like this present. It's not just a picture of a horse this little foal is yours. Every princesses needs to have a horse so nana and I are giving you your first horse. We will look after it and then when you come for a visit you can ride the horse with your mommy by your side, if you tell mommy what you want to name it then she can tell us in an email or you can tell us when we call you later tonight. Love you always Nana and Papa" Lindsay read to Lucy. Lucy just looked at the picture.

"What's a foal?" Lucy asked

"A foal is a baby horse" Lindsay told her daughter

"I HAVE A HORSEY. DADDY, I HAVE A HORSEY" Lucy shouted jumping up and down.

"I know baby, what are you going to call it?" Danny asked

"Urm…mommy what is a name for a horsey?" Lucy asked

"Well your horse is a black stallion, that horse need a special name, like Smokey"

Lucy looked at the picture "Midnight" Lucy told her parents

"that name is lovely" Lindsay told Lucy

"You want to open one more present then we will have breakfast" Danny asked

"Danny, I said…"

"I know, but it's Christmas" Danny interrupted.

"Fine, go get another present Luce" Lindsay said, Lucy stood up and got another present from under their Christmas tree.

Lucy sat back down on Lindsay's lap and started to rip the paper off of the present, once the paper was fully off Lucy saw what the present was "I love it mommy". Lucy picked up the case of children's make up and tried to open it.

"Lucy Uncle Mark bought that for you" Lindsay told Lucy

"Oh, okay" Lucy said

"Do you want to call Uncle Mark later?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Lucy said

"Okay, I'm gonna make breakfast" Lindsay said putting Lucy on the floor and then standing up. Lindsay walked into the kitchen where she started to make the family's breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do Luce?" Danny asked

"Open presents" Lucy said getting another one of her presents

"No more presents till after breakfast" Danny said grabbing Lucy by the waist and standing up and tickling her. Lucy's giggle filled the apartment and made everyone smile.

"No more ticklin' Dada" Lucy cried

"Fine" Danny said sitting down on the sofa; he put Lucy on his lap. Lucy snuggled into her father's chest and put her thumb in.

"You alright kiddo?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Lucy replied letting out yawn

"You tired?" Danny asked rubbing her back

"Yeah" Lucy said with another yawn

"Well you shouldn't have gotten up so early" Danny told Lucy pressing a kiss the top of her head.

"But I wanted presents" Lucy said fisting Danny shirt, Lucy close her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Danny got up and headed to the kitchen he found Lindsay stood with her back to the door.

"How long till breakfast" Danny asked

"Not long a few minutes" Lindsay asked "Why?" Lindsay asked turning around to see Lucy asleep in Danny's arms. "Oh, right" Lindsay said.

Lindsay looked back to the food "Well, breakfast is ready now" Lindsay told Danny getting plates out and putting their food on them.

Danny woke Lucy up and put her in her chair, they all ate their meal talking about what they are going to do.

After they had finished their meal they all got ready and then they all opened their presents.

"Open mine babe" Danny told Lindsay

"Okay" Lindsay said as she took the present from Danny. She opened it and saw the necklace that she wanted. "Oh Danny you remembered" Lindsay said taking the necklace out of the box and having a closer look.

"Of course I remembered" Danny said as he stood up and sat next to his wife and took the necklace and put it on her.

"Thank you babe" Lindsay said and then kissed Danny gently on the lips

"You're welcome" Danny replied

"I open more presents" Lucy asked from where she was sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

Lucy already had lots of gifts from Lindsay's mom, dad, 3 brothers and 4 sisters. Lucy also had gifts from everyone at the lab. They were going to go to Danny's Mom and Dad's for lunch so then Lucy would get more presents then.

"There is only one more" Lucy said showing her mom and dad the last present

"Okay, you can open it now then" Danny told Lucy. Lucy got the present and ripped it open

"Whoa, who is it from?" Lindsay asked

"Auntie Haley" Lucy replied and continued to open the present. "What is it?" Lucy asked after she looked at the present

"it is 'my riding pony'" Lindsay told Lucy, Lindsay took it out of the packaging and strapped it onto Lucy "it's just like riding your own horse, kinda" Lindsay said, Lucy started to gallop round the room.

"I think that she likes it" Danny suggested pulling Lindsay onto his lap.

"Ya think?" Lindsay said sarcastically

They all hung around talking and playing with Lucy's new toys. It got to 11 o'clock and Danny announced that they have to go to his mom's for Dinner.

"But I don't wanna go, I wanna play with my toys" Lucy told her parents

"You will get new presents, and you can bring some of your toys with you oaky" Danny told Lucy, she like that idea

"Okay" Lucy said and ran off to get her things together.

About 10 minutes later they were all in the car ready to go to Staten Island to his parents.

Everyone in the Messer Family was talking and laughing when Danny, Lindsay and Lucy turned up.

Amber Messer, Danny's mom, opened up the door and took Lucy from Lindsay's arms.

"Hi Nona" Lucy said as she pressed a kiss to her cheek

"Heyy, Lucy bear" Amber said to her granddaughter.

"Presents?" Lucy asked

"Later, oaky" Amber said to Lucy.

"Okay" Lucy replied

"Hey Danny, Hi Lindsay" Amber greeted to Danny and Lindsay.

"Hi mom" Danny and Lindsay said in unison.

"Come on in" Amber told them

Danny and Lindsay walked into the house and saw only a few of the Messer family.

Danny's dad was sitting in his chair watching anything that was on the telly, Danny's uncle and auntie were sitting on the sofa watching their 4 year old playing with their 6 year old and Danny's Nan was sitting on a chair by the fireplace doing a word search.

"Heyy, everyone" Danny said once he had taken his, Lindsay's and Lucy's coats and put them on the stairs.

"Hi" Everyone said back to him, Danny's two cousins ran up to him and hugged his legs, Danny picked the two children up in his arms and carried them over to the sofa where their mom and dad were.

Danny and Lindsay both sat down and started talking with everyone. Soon it was time to eat lunch, everyone was seated around the table, Lucy was sitting in between her mom and dad happily munching away on her turkey.

After lunch had been eaten and everyone let the food settle they were opening up their presents. Once all of the presents were opened the adults were sitting and talking about anything and everything, while Lucy, Bethany and Kate were all playing in the middle of the room with their toys.

"Mommy" Lucy said walking to where her mom was, Lucy put her hands up wanting to be picked up

"Yeah" Lindsay said picking her up and putting her on her lap "What's wrong baby?" Lindsay asked her daughter.

"I sleepy" Lucy said as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"Yeah, go sleep then baby" Lindsay told her daughter

"Okay" Lucy said as she put her thumb into her mouth and closed her eyes.

Everyone was talking for about 3 more hours when Danny finally said something.

"I think we better go, Lucy should really sleep in her own bed" Danny said standing up

"Oh, okay son" Amber said as she walked to where Danny, Lindsay and Lucy were. "Good seeing you guys again, you have got to come over for new years, if you can" Amber added

"Okay mom we will try" Lindsay told her

"Good, now let me go and get your coats" Amber said as she walked and got their coats. She laid Lucy's over her shoulders so she could keep warm and handed Danny his and Lindsay's Danny put his coat on and then put it around Lindsay's shoulders so then she could keep warm in the cold winter's day.

"Thanks babe" Lindsay said smiling at her husband.

"You're welcome" Danny replied.

They both said their goodbyes and then made their way out to the car. The ride was silent; Lindsay hand was resting on Danny's thigh, squeezing gently every now and again. When they got home Danny put Lucy in her bed and walked into the family room to find that Lindsay wasn't there, when he turned around he saw the bedroom light on, he went in to find Lindsay laying on his side of the bed with just his shirt on.

"Wow" was all he could say

"Get over here cowboy" Lindsay demanded in a voice that she only had for him, she patted the bed next to her and Danny climbed next to his wife.

"I think that you are overdressed" Lindsay told Danny

"Yeah" Danny said, taking his shirt off and throwing it randomly on the floor.

"I think that you should also take it off that shirt" Danny said lifting the hem of his shirt further up Lindsay's body.

As the night went on Danny and Lindsay lost more and more clothes off. And let's just say things were good for the both of them that night

**Right sorry about the ending guys, but I got bored writing the ending and wanted to write my other Christmas story but I hope that you all liked. Let me know what you thought about, either if it is good or bad feedback. Thanks for reading though. **


End file.
